Confusion and a Whole Lot of Nappies
by SeriouslySane
Summary: A baby has managed to find itself in the TARDIS. Confusion starts to reign and the Doctor is put through his hardest challange yet- looking after the baby. How will he survive? May include an awful lot of poo. By the way, nappies are diapers in England
1. A Baby is Found

**~A Baby is Found~**

**Greetings Earthlings. I was lying in bed one Saturday night after watching a pretty good Doctor Who and I had a strange idea- what if a baby mysteriously appeared in the TARDIS? I asked a couple of colleages and they simply waved it away so what do I do? I write a story about it. Why? Because I can. Enjoy. **

**~Cat**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own any of the characters from Doctor Who, but I own the baby! -Grabs baby and huggles her.**

* * *

It wasn't entirely true if you said the Doctor had a bad day. Truth be told, his day started fantastic. He had had all his former companions around him, Donna, Martha, Jack, even his beloved Rose, after longing for her so long. They were all surrounding him, supporting him, generally giving him company. But that ended. He left Rose in a parallel world, Donna lost her memory, and the rest went their own way, leaving him stuck in the past. And now here he was, left all alone, sad and forgotten. But least they were happy.

He had originally gone out on the walk to lift his spirits, brighten his views. He wanted the stroll round London to clear his head. He had went out with his head held high, his face attempting to be positive though close to failing and generally trying to forget about his past, look to the future. But as he walked round he saw people with their friends and partners, seeing the sights that he had seen with his friends, and his mood plummeted like a rock of a cliff, as he couldn't help but remember the times he had come here with _his _companions. And it just got him down. Right down. So down that he had real trouble not to burst into tears.

So that trip had been a bit of a failure. And he knew that. He felt like a failure. Had he ruined all the lives of his friends? He thought about Martha, and Rose. And Donna in some ways, though all her memories of the Doctor had been erased. His face tightened in anguish as he tried to hold back the tears, but they escaped and leaked slowly down his cheeks. The traitors, how could they? He decided to return back to the TARDIS before he completely broke down. As he slowly ambled back to the place he had parked it, it attempted to clear his mind of all thoughts, all memories, concentrating on this fixed mission- getting back to the TARDIS. He turned the corner and there it was, his home, his life, his only friend who could stay with him forever. He strained a smile as he looked at his beautiful spaceship, cleverly disguised as a Police Box. With his hand deep in his pockets he shouldered his way through the door and stepped inside. Gulping down the rest of his tears, he tried not think of when the TARDIS was full of people, all his friends surrounding him. He strode up to the machine and leaned his body against the fencing, frowning and remembering. He couldn't take much more of this. He leaned forward and slowly began to pull a lever and press a few buttons, resulting with a jolt as the TARDIS left the Earth.

He continued press buttons and pulling levers, and then stood back as he flew into orbit. He was getting so into it now he almost forgot he was on his own until he looked up and glanced round his spaceship. Silence. Oh how he hated silence. It compacted against his head, made him feel sick. Except, hang on. There wasn't ultimate silence. Maybe he was just imagining it for some company, but he could definitely hear something shuffling round the back of his machine. No, wait, it can't be…yes, there it was again.

"Hello, hello, what's going on 'ere then?" He asked himself quietly, reminding him distinctly of a policeman. He crouched down and looked round, as he could tell the sound was definitely coming from ground-level. And he could not believe it! Because sitting at the other side of the machine, sucking its thumb and looking rather cute was…a baby! No, it can't be! A baby in the TARDIS? Whatever next? But then again, thinking back to when he first met Donna…

* * *

**Oooo a baby in the TARDIS! A dream I've always waited to happen. I mean, c'mon, how did Russel T Davies never come up with that? I would have loved to see how David Tennant looked with a baby. It would have been hilarious...such a wasted opportunity...**

**And I need those reviews! I feed on them! And I'm HUNGREH!**

**~Cat**


	2. Out of Depth with Babies

**~Out of Depth with Babies~**

**In which the baby manages to charm the Doctor into smiling. Awww...  
And the Doctor realizes that he is stuck when it comes to babies…  
****  
****It's quite fuzzy and happyful (new word of the day) but the plot is still leaking through. See it you can spot it. I think I've been rather eager to get the plot going, because I thought up quite a good one (if I say so myself). I spent an entire weekend thinking of it and writing it down, as I was stuck with nothing to do and no laptop. Oh the things you come up with when you experience rather excessive swimming...unlike many people I know, I simply can't start writing without a laptop, so I just noted all my ideas down onto paper. So here it is- chapter number 2. Enjoy.**

**~Cat**

* * *

"What?"

That was, of course, the only word the Doctor could think of. For once he was lost for words. How could this even be possible? Who was this baby? Who were the baby's mother and father? How did it get here? Panicked questions ran round the Doctor's head but he couldn't speak. He just sat there, gob smacked, crouched down and frozen in shock. All he could say was:

"What? Wha…but…how can this be…? What?

The baby just sat there and stared curiously into the Doctor's brown eyes, apparently amused by the man's shock. She giggled and cautiously prodded his nose with her little fore-finger. The Doctor's face couldn't help but smile. The baby giggled again and waved her tiny fists in the air with joy. The Doctor stood up (or at least attempted to, but crashed his head on machine on the way) and observed the baby. By now he had assumed she was definitely a girl, from her long, curly brown hair and her feminine features, but that was all he could make out from her. Her lime green eyes stared up at the interesting man who was so very amusing and smiled a broad smile, dimples and all. The Doctor grinned down at her, his mood rising rapidly. You can always trust a smiling baby to cheer you up.

"Well aren't you a little cutie, hmm?" He said to her, picking her up in his arms and tickling under her chin. What was he even doing? There was a strange baby, seemingly coming from no where, and he was _tickling her?_ What was he on?

"Docka?" His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the child's comment. He almost dropped the baby in surprise, and his head swiftly turned to stare at her in shock and amazement. Did she just say…?

"What did you say?" He asked, but the baby just grinned, looking up at him with an innocent look on her face. "What did you just say?!" The Doctor repeated, shaking the baby slightly. She didn't like this. Her smile was immediately wiped off her face and she looked frightened. She clung onto his arm with her tiny hands and made a little scared noise. The Doctor started to feel a little guilty and tried to calm himself down. The baby could have said anything random; it couldn't really be linked with his title. Anyway, he was scaring her. His face lifted into a big smile in attempt to cheer her up.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you? Or is it fun?" He held the baby in his hands and threw her into the air, before catching her and hugging her close. The baby laughed afterwards and accepted his apology, sucking her thumb as she leant against his chest. "Are you tired?" The Doctor asked, concerned, for the baby had closed her eyes and looked to be falling asleep. He held to baby in his arms, not quite sure what to do. When it came to cracking a code, or deciphering a language, or fixing a machine he excelled. Saving the world and making peace with aliens? A doddle. But caring for a baby? He was suddenly out of depth. Where was Donna when you needed her? Or Martha? Or Rose? They'd know what to do. He felt so unbearably useless. What was he going to do?

Well, first he was going to have to find a bed for her. He unexpectedly found he was quite tired to. It had been a long day. Time for bed. But don't babies have cots?

He carried the child out of the main TARDIS room and into a corridor. Along the wall were all the doors to each room. He didn't have a cot anywhere, just beds. And being such a young baby he was going to have to keep an eye on the girl, so she'll have to be in his bedroom. There was something odd about this girl as well, something he couldn't quite place, and probably the reason she was on the TARDIS in the first place. It was like she wasn't quite right in herself, something was incorrect about her. Not that she was ill or anything, just…wrong. Oh well. Might as well explore why she seemed wrong tomorrow. And maybe get her a cot.

The Doctor first visited his own room and placed the sleeping baby carefully into his own bed. The child looked so small in the Doctor's large bed, so peaceful and sweet. He stopped and began stare at the baby curiously. He had only known the baby for 40 minutes at the most and he was already feeling…motherly affection? He didn't even know the baby's name for God's sake! Maybe he should find her mother and father before he got too attached to her. He didn't want another loss in his life.

The Doctor dashed to his storage room and rummaged through the mess. It was huge, and there was excess stuff everywhere. He stared up at the mountain and continued searching through the dark clutter. It looked to be threatening towards an avalanche the way it was teetering. Finally the Doctor found what he was looking for- a large cardboard box. He lifted it out and brought it to his bedroom, and placed it on the floor. He then padded it out with some sheets and pillows, and placed a small blanket over the top. He stood back and admired his handiwork. Beautiful. He lifted the now fast asleep baby out of the bed and into his makeshift cot, prior to changing into his jim-jams and getting into his own bed, which now smelt mildly of babies. Oh well, he didn't care much. He was too tired.

The Doctor woke up abruptly to the sound of crying. "Wha…?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes and yawning. What was a baby doing in his bedroom? He sat up and looked over to the source of the crying- a young girl bawling her lungs out as though in a competition. Memories of last night flooded into his mind.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming…" He murmured, lifting his legs round to the side of the bed and standing up. He rubbed his eyes again and switched on the bed lamp. He yawned again, loader this time, and glanced at his watch. 1:37am? Damn, that's early. He really did need his beauty sleep…he sniggered at the thought. Now, where was this crying baby?

"Hey potential alien, what is it?" He picked the girl up and cradled her in his arms, not entirely sure what to do. He thought babies stop crying in the night after a couple of weeks, and here was a baby that looked to be a least one-and-a-half howling until she went red, what's happening there? He thought back to a book he read about new-born babies. Was she hungry? "Hey little one," The Doctor mumbled softly. "Are you hungry then?" The baby just screamed loader. The Doctor reckoned that was probably it.

But a bottle of milk- where was he meant to get that from? He didn't have any baby bottles. He may not even have milk unless he was lucky. Oh well, might as well check. With the baby in his arms he strolled towards the door, down the corridor and in the general direction of the kitchen, hoping with all his heart he had milk. He probably did. Hopefully. Maybe.

He reached the fridge and his heart flew- milk! Oh how lucky he was. He reached in and took out a bottle of cold milk. He knew for a fact that he had to warm the milk up first and make sure it's not to hot and not to cold. Well he could do that quite simply. He opened the cupboard, with a baby still yowling in his arms, and began searching for anything vaguely resembling a bottle. All he could find was cups. Cups and bowls. Cups and bowls and plates. And cutlery. The noise really was doing his head in, he couldn't think straight. His ears hurt. _C'mon Doctor, you're meant to be a genius here!_ Not when you had a baby bawling some unearthly sound right next to your ear for God's sake!

_One of these days, I really need to stock up on everything you could ever need__, _He found himself thinking as he ran around the kitchen madly, perhaps upsetting the baby even more. _You would expect a Timelord like me to just press a button and a hand comes out giving me whatever, whenever I need it._ These thoughts weren't really helping him much. So he stopped and tried to calm himself down. Think. Of course! He bent down and pulled open a cupboard with…plastic bottles! Perfect!

The Doctor finally relaxed in the main room of the TARDIS on the seats round the edge of the great machine, a feeding baby drinking warm milk from the plastic bottle on his lap. His moment of panic was over. Phew. Now the child had stopped crying, everything seemed so quiet and calm, with just the sucking and gulping of the baby. For once, the Doctor found the silence relaxing, though you could hardly blame him as he had been listening to the baby's last 30 minutes of scarily loud wailing. Now he was awake he began to think over why the baby was here in the first place. Was she like Donna, with alien substances? Or was she something else? She definitely felt different. Hmmm…

The Doctor was suddenly struck with a scary thought that made him sit up abruptly, slightly scaring the girl on his lap. What if the baby was a disguise, like the Trojan Horse? An alien planted here so to attack him when they have changed back to their original form and get the glory of defeating the last Timelord? He could think of a lot of aliens who would do that. The Daleks, for example. What if…oh God, what he's been nurturing someone that could be potentially planning to kill him?

* * *

**Ending there on a cliff-hanger. Could this little baby be a minio****n of the Giant Pepper Pots/Daleks? Find out in the next chapter. I know it's a kind of cheesy ending, but what can I say? It's a cliff hanger, and I've seemed to be very good at them. Hope you liked it anyway.**

**Did you love it? Did you hate it? Did you think it was exciting? Or dull? I can't read your mind! Review and tell me! Thank you!**

**~Cat **


	3. Questions and Other Baby Confusions

**~Questions and Other Baby Confusions~**

**In which the baby that has suddenly appeared in the TARDIS nearly blows up a sun.  
And the Doctor realises exactly _how _much poo one baby can produce.  
****  
I hope you like it. There was quite a large gap between the last chapter and this one, so I'm very sorry for that. I was actually on holiday during that time, and ill, and all those other various excuses that I might come up with. Not that I'm making excuses...please don't kill me...  
During the time away I did reach a situation where I had a laptop and no internet to distract me, and thus I am quite a few chapters ahead from what I origionally intended, which, in a way, is a good thing, even though now I've found myself rather confused about various things. But enough of my yitter yatter. Here's the third chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

**~Cat**

* * *

The Doctor looked back down at the drinking baby. Could she really be a monster? No, she can't be…that was a stupid idea…wasn't it? Might as well check. It doesn't do any harm to the baby. He waited until she had finished drinking, then put the bottle down and put the baby up right on his lap. The baby gave a questioning look.

"Don't worry- this won't hurt." He assured her, as he lifted her up and placed her on the TARDIS machine. God, he sounded like a mad scientist. He sat her at the back against the great pillar in the middle. He then quickly dashed around the edge of the TARDIS, pulling out wires and suckers and thermometers- even strange lob-sided syringes and a helmet covered in wires. He pulled up the wire-mesh floor and began pulling out some more things- a small glowing orb-like contraption and a long stick of what looked to be marshmallow.

The girl just sat there, incredibly interested by the Doctor's speeding and dashing. She leant forward to try and get a better a look when he was fiddling with something under the mesh, but her attention was instead directed to the interesting lever in front of her. Hmmm…what could that do? She extended out her fingers on her right hand to touch it. It had a cold metallic touch, and it sent strange vibrations of excitement down the little girl's neck. She secured her hand around the lever and began to pull.

"Oh no you don't." The Doctor's head appeared out of nowhere and he stopped the little toddler from pulling any further. "If you pull that, you'll probably blow up a sun." He lifted the girl's hand from the lever and picked her up under her arms. The girl was not happy about this. She wanted to see what happened if she pulled the lever. Her face crumpled and she began to cry. The Doctor felt guilty again. Why was he feeling guilty? All he did was prevent her from blowing up a sun, and now he was feeling guilty because he made her cry.

"Aw don't cry." He said, tickling her to try and make her smile. She just cried loader. He tried throwing her in the air and catching her again. That made her laugh last time. Big mistake. The baby opened her mouth and threw up all over his pyjamas. "Urgh." The Doctor looked down in disgust at his beautifully striped jim-jams, now covered in sick. It was then that he remembered- never excite a baby when they've just eaten. And here's why.

The baby stopped crying and started to giggle at the Doctor in such a mess. He smiled again when she started to giggle, as you can hardly help it when a baby starts laughing. How could he think that she was an enemy alien? The little girl squealed with glee and the Doctor swung her in his arms. He then looked down at his chest. "Better get you and I washed up from all this sick then, eh?" She nodded.

"Sicky!" The baby called happily. The Doctor turned and stared at her for her out burst. The baby just looked incredibly happy, and grinned at him mischievously.

"Who's a clever girl then?" He asked playfully, tickling her under her chin again. She cooed and squealed with delight. He carried her out of the main room and into the bathroom. He carefully took off the little baby suit, when suddenly the smell of faeces hit him. "Have you been keeping a little surprise for me here or something?" He exclaimed as he opened the nappy and found a large amount of poo. Oh dear. How do you clean poo anyway?

He reached over and got a toilet roll from next to the toilet, and pulled out a generous amount to clean with. He then wiped the baby around her privates from all poo and threw it into the toilet. How much poo can one baby have? It was getting everywhere, his hands, and the floor, even all over the bathroom rug and a couple of towels. He was going to have to do a serious wash tomorrow.

Speaking of tomorrow, what time was it? He glanced at his watch again. 2:57 Am. It was a wonder he wasn't tired. Yesterday had been an incredibly long day, and a lot of stuff happened. As a Timelord he didn't need much sleep, but even he had his limits! And the baby would be nodding off soon anyway- he better get a move on.

After finally washing away the last of poo, the Timelord rinsed all over the baby with a wet flannel and soap, being careful not to get any in her eyes, and dried her with a white towel. Now all he need was something nappy-like to act as a nappy to sacrifice to the Lord of Poo. He reached into the airing cupboard and brought of a small towel. Folding it in half to make a triangle, the Doctor tucked it under her bottom and wrapped it round her privates like a nappy. After running to the kitchen, he managed to find a safety pin, and he secured the make-shift 'nappy' with it. "There." He said quietly to himself, lifting the half naked, but clean, baby into his arms. She looked incredibly tired and was now beginning to fall asleep again, and he carried her back to his bedroom and into her cardboard box/cot. Finally, she could sleep at last.

He glanced at his alarm clock. It was now 3:12 Am. Too late now to go to sleep. He had a TARDIS to run. He'll just have a lazy day today. He left the sleeping baby in his room and went to have a shower, in a different room to where he washed the baby. It was too early to face that yet.

After showering he got changed into his usual pinstriped suit and tie. He paced round the large TARDIS machine, pulling various levers and pressing buttons. But he couldn't get the idea of the baby off his mind- especially as many of the characteristics of a baby were going wrong. Now he began to think about, though it was a long since he had last experienced looking after a baby, he quite clearly remembered that babies stop crying at night at, maybe, at least a couple of months. This baby looked around a year old, maybe a year and a half, but not a couple of months! What was wrong with this baby?

He pulled out the wire mesh on the floor and took out the B box. "Hmmm B, b, b, babies!" He pulled out a large baby book and turned it to the index. His eyes scanned down the page until he reached sleeping. "Page 596…" He muttered to himself, and he flicked through the book until he found the correct page. There it was, definitely, _babies do tend to wake up in the night, though this stops after a couple of months. For more information, go to page 573. _

So he was right! Babies don't wake up after so long; they sleep fully through the night. So why was this baby not sleeping?

The Doctor slowly got to his feet and began to walk towards his bedroom. He peered inside, and watched the steady rise and fall of the baby's chest as she slept. He couldn't really disturb her now, could he? She looked so peaceful, laying there. He didn't have the heart to. He leant against the door frame and sighed. Who would have thought it was this awkward looking after babies? This baby never seemed to act right, if it was sleeping or eating, or talking…about the wrong things. Then again, so far all the baby had said was 'Sicky' and 'Docka', both of which could be associated with perfectly normal baby words. At this age they say this sort of stuff anyway, it's only to be expected. And maybe she naturally has problems sleeping. He could just being paranoid.

But why was he thinking like this? The baby had turned up in the TARDIS in the first place! His spaceship doesn't naturally pick up people like this everywhere he went; otherwise the TARDIS would be exceedingly cramped. So what was so special about this girl?

A couple of hours later, and the Doctor was sat in the main room, reading an interesting magazine about cars. This puzzled him. Why was he reading about cars, when he was in one of the most fantastic spaceship in all of creation? He put down the magazine next to him, frowning at it slightly, stood up and stretched. Now, where was he? Are yes, he had a baby in his bedroom.

He paced round the TARDIS and checked that everything was up-to-date before walking speedily towards his bedroom. He glanced at his watch once again. 7:49 Am. She should be awake. Hopefully. He didn't want the oh-so-exciting prospect of waking up a moody toddler.

He reached his door and opened it carefully. The room was, of course, still dark, so he flicked on the light. "C'mon, you little potential alien you. Hmm…y'know, I really should call you PA. Hmm…" His face screwed into some sort of mixture between anguish and humour. It was a funny name, but to call her a name was to get too attached to her. "Maybe not. But are you here?" For, surprisingly, the first time, he glanced down at his make-shift cot. And there, nestled in duvet and the cosy blanket the Doctor had put there, was

_Nothing._

**Now that's what I call a snazzy cliff-hanger there. Next chapter coming soonvery soon, so keep a close eye upon this story! The plot is coming soon, so watch out. -Shakes arms mysteriously-Thanks for the reviews, but I need more! Reviews are like cake! I'M HUNGREH!  
I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

**~Cat**


	4. Lost Babies and Strange Words

**~Lost babies and Strange Words~**

**In which the Potential Alien persuades a rather soft hearted Timelord to get attached to her.  
****And the soft hearted Timelord realises that his laundry could be a very dangerous place.**

**Okay, so quick update, but then again, after the large gap before the last chapter, that's sometimes expected. This chapter may seem a bit of a filler, and I have to admit, it's not one of my favourite chapters. But it's important, because I think this is how the Doctor would act. I mean, if a baby turns up in the TARDIS right after he lost everything, he's not really going to accept her straight away is here? And thus this chapter is justified.  
I have actually spent the entire week feeling fairly terrible, tonselitis actually, which is my reason for the slightly all-over-the-place updates. Hmmm. Maybe I should lay about some sort of regime of when to update. And how long my chapters are to be. Maybe. Never mind, I'll think on that later.  
Whoops, sorry by the way about the strange repeat in chapters. I haven't a clue what went wrong there. Perhaps it was to do with the chapters being all jumbled up in Document Manager thingy which caused everything to go weird...never mind, here's the forth chapter.**

**~Cat**

_

* * *

_

Oh crap.

The Doctor was, not for the first time over the last couple of days, frozen with shock. This was not good.

The TADIS is great in many ways. For one thing, it's a time machine. What's more, it was a state-of-the-art, one-of-a-kind, super-duper, Timelord spaceship. But when it came to babies, it was dangerous, very dangerous, particularly when it came to very curious toddlers. For a start, if you touch any buttons or pull any levers or even bash anything with a sledgehammer in the main room, you could possibly blow something up. Including you. If she so much as set foot in one of the engine rooms, she'd be seriously burnt and possibly damaged by the amount of radiation in there for the rest of her _life._ If she even went into the _laundry _room she could get hurt, considering the last time the Doctor washed his dirty clothing. And this is why he was worried about the little 1-year-old girl crawling around his TARDIS.

Or it could be even worse. Though the chances of other beings getting into the TARDIS are incredibly low, there was still a chance that the girl that he had been nurturing was in fact not human. And then he was in trouble. Big trouble.

"Potential Alien!" The Doctor called down the corridor. What was he kidding; the baby didn't understand that name. But he couldn't really call out 'Baby' or even 'Girl'. "This is no time for hide-and-seek!" He bellowed as he ran down the corridor. Where could she be? She could be anywhere. He found that he was really very worried about her. Dammit. He told himself he wouldn't get attached to this damn girl. If she was a girl. She could be getting hurt right now and he would never know, never hear her because this place was so big. "Argh!" He yowled in frustration. He kicked the wall hard and stubbed his toe. Cursing, he hopped on one foot in pain. He heard a soft giggle coming from his laundry room. He noticed the door was half open, as though someone had entered. "Gotcha." He muttered to himself, and slowly pushed it open.

"Come out; come out, wherever you are!" He called out softly. He didn't have time for games. He was angry at the girl, angry at the TARDIS, angry at himself for getting attached to yet another damn person. He surveyed the room and noticed a small lump in the middle of the floor. He took a step forward and lifted a shirt, to uncover a small grinning toddler beneath. And for once he didn't start grinning back. "You have been a bad girl missy!" He scolded, lifting her out of the clothes. The girl's grin fell off her face and she stared at the ground guiltily. "I'm getting too attached to you!" He said, half to himself. The TARDIS was not the kind of place for a baby. He blamed himself for ever taking responsibility for this baby. He had had too many losses. Maybe he should just take her down to Earth. He'd make sure she was human first, or course.

After at least an hour of checking up on the girl, the Doctor came to the definite conclusion- she was completely, normally, human. Irish, in fact. With slight alien traces, though the Doctor figured that was because of the TARDIS. But apart from that she was completely normal. This forced the Doctor into a certain fact- he had to take her to Earth. If there was nothing wrong with her, he couldn't keep her. No way.

He sighed and pulled a lever. The baby looked up curiously at the Doctor's sudden depression. He looked upon her. "I'm gonna have to take you back. You can't stay here. I'm sorry." The girl's eyes widened and tears sprung to her eyes. How was it that she suddenly understood him? She shook her head wildly as tears leaked down her rosy cheeks. And why did she have to be so adorable?

The TARDIS suddenly shook and the Doctor grabbed the girl for safety. When it was finally still he stood up with the baby in his arms, a solemn expression on his face. He must not cry. If so much as a tear escapes, he would break down, and he couldn't have that. Not in front of the baby.

He opened the door and squinted up at the building in front of him, his eyes slightly blinded from the bright sunlight. Old, cracked letters read '_Dublin Children's Home' _above him and there was only one word that the Doctor could describe this place with- grotty. But he bravely stepped forward, opening the little rusty gate and beginning to walk up the path. The garden looked, to be honest, over-grown, and some of the windows had bars on them.

He reached the front door and knocked politely. He heard some shuffling inside and the door being roughly unlocked. It opened and he was greeted by a scruffy teenager.

"Yes?" Asked the teen, looking the Doctor over from top to bottom with slightly sarcastic eyes. He had a little bit of an Irish accent, though he sounded more English really, with a strange Irish-sort-of Cockney accent. He had a lot of acne and he currently looked very bored, leaning on the door frame with his hands deep in his pockets.

"I'd like to see who's in charge here."

"That'd be me then." The teenager grinned cockily, seemingly enjoying being in power.

"Matt, you're not in charge!" Came a grumpy voice behind. Another teenager, it sounded like.

"Bloody well am, as far as I'm concerned!" Matt bellowed angrily.

"Well I really do need to talk to whoever's in charge!" The Doctor said simply, smiling slightly as he heard their argument. "I'm the Doctor by the way. Hello!" He waved his hand and grinned. "And this is…well actually, I don't know…" He frowned and looked down at the baby. Matt grunted.

"Well…alrigh' then, come in." He swung the door open and left them to come into the Home. Kids were already starting to peer round the doors curiously at the new arrivals. He could here the TV in the next room and music booming from somewhere upstairs. The children looked unhappy and bored, and there was a fair few of them. There were teens and pre-teens and children, even a little baby at around the same age as the baby in his arms. One of the kids of around 8 stepped forward.

"Please mister." He said, staring up at him with rather large puppy-dog eyes. He had the same sort of accent as Matt, though the Doctor could tell there was rather a lot more innocence in this boy's voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said cheerfully, smiling down at the child. All the children flinched and looked up him in disgust, and he suddenly realised what the children thought of him. "S'alright." He assured them. "I'm just here to talk to you're carer, I'm not going to check on you or anything." The children around him visibly relaxed, and a door opened in front of him revealing Matt and an adult. The Doctor was relieved- finally he was getting somewhere in this.

"Hello. I heard you were…the Doctor?" The woman next to Matt asked. She looked to be obviously the carer.

"Yes, hi. I just needed to check something with you, do you mind?" He took the answer as a no and stepped forward, passing the woman and walking through the door.

"Do you want to go to my office?" The woman asked, slightly exasperated by this man's abrupt nature.

"Yes…and, which way?" The Doctor had reached a fork.

"Left."

"Gotcha." He turned the corner with the woman hurrying behind him. He realised he was taking rather large strides and slowed down so she could keep up. He reached her office (which was well-labelled with a little sign saying 'office' on it) and pushed the door open. The room was a lot tidier than the rest of the Home, with a large desk and a series of pencils laid out on it. He sat down in the chair in front of the desk with the baby on his lap, and the woman sat down in her chair.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but you didn't have time to give me a name. And you are…?"

"Caroline."

"Oh hello Caroline." He stood up and shook hands with her. "As you know I'm the Doctor and this is…" He was gesturing towards the baby. And he didn't have a name. Need a name, need a name, need a name… "Rose." Damn, not _that_ name!

"Hello Rose." Caroline simpered, looking down with a plastic smile onto the girl. The baby glared up at her.

"I was just…wondering…if there had been any children that have gone missing in the past…I don't know…fortnight? Week? Couple of days?" Caroline was rather surprised by this question but responded anyway, as she turned her computer screen on and wiggled he mouse around. The Doctor sat for couple of minutes as he waited for a result and the girl on his lap clung to him with her tiny hands, as if scared to let him go. This made the Doctor a little guilty about being here, but this thought was disturbed by Caroline's answer.

"Nope. There haven't been any missing children, not for a while."

"A while?"

"Well, a child went missing 6 months ago…" No, that can't be this child. He made sure he returned back to the same time period.

"Well…thanks."

"I don't want to be nosy but…why?" The Doctor's head flew up and he realised she was staring at him curiously. He smiled for reassurance, though he didn't feel like smiling. Why hadn't there been any disappearances?

"Oh well…it doesn't matter. Thank you for checking for me."

"Is there anything else you want?"

"Well…" He wanted to say that he was dropping the girl off here. But how could he? He had seen the other children in the Home, unhappy, bored; did he want this girl to be like them? And there had been no disappearance…that was definitely odd. And this girl's sleeping habits were all over the place, there must be something wrong with her. This baby didn't seem right. He couldn't leave her here. He glanced up at Caroline, who was looking at him expectedly. She looked to be irritated at the fact he was here, that she just wanted to get on with things she needed to do. He looked down to the girl on his lap, who stared up at him, wide eyes as though pleading for him to let her stay with him. Her arms widened and she hugged him, and, turning her head towards him, said the very thing that convinced the Doctor to let her stay with him.

"Pwease Docka. Les go back to Tarda. Don' wanna stay here."

The Doctor's eyes widened as he stared down at her in shock. "What did you just…?" He was speechless. She couldn't have said…? That settled it. He raised his head again towards Caroline, his mouth still open. He closed it. Caroline looked shocked, though not quite as shocked as he was, as she regained her speech easily.

"Well?"

The Doctor swallowed and finally began to talk. "That will be all, thanks Caroline." He smiled in a dazed sort of way and shakily stood up, with the girl in his arms again. She was grinning happily, evidently realised that she was all right and was staying with the Doctor. He felt happy for her. He walked slowly towards the door and opened it. "Thanks again. Goodbye." He said finally and stepped into the corridor.

* * *

**C'mon, you didn't expect my cliff hangers to be remotely dramatic all the time, did you? Then again, that could be occasionally defined as dramatic. In a sort, I'm so awesome sort of way. Then again, I'm not really an expert on dramatic so I'll have to work on that. I promise you, we'll have a couple more dramatic cliff hangers in the future. And maybe longer chapters, the length of these chapters could be considered as rather poor...I'll that to my list to work on.**

**Considering my change in food likes at this current time, review is now like jelly. And I really love jelly. Strawberry jelly, that really nice. Do you like jelly? Kind of odd question but it's important (What the hell, it isn't important, it's just fun to ramble). Anyway, I need jelly! I'm still HUNGREH! (Which is, now, one of my favourite words...)**


	5. Welcome to World Mall

**Welcome to World Mall~ **

**In which this baby actually adopts a name. Yes. I know. Strange.  
And the Doctor has fun with tube cars.**

**Hello again! Because of my highly enthusiastic nature to get this story going I've decided to update once a day or once every other day. I've written out a lot of the story and I don't want my chapters just to sit around. And thus I shall rapidly let them out; until I've ran out of chapters, and then I'll have to type some more.  
Within this chapter the baby finally adopts a name. I mean, you've got to admit, we were all getting a bit bored when I went 'that girl' or 'the baby' all the time. It gets oh so very awkward. Now, though this name may seem like a random name which I chose off the top of my head (which it is strangily), it does link to the rest of the story, so bare with me (is that the right 'bare'? I'm not sure).  
And so here it is; the not so very much waited for chapter 5:**

* * *

"Congrats, you're staying with me!"

The baby grinned up at him happily. The Doctor also felt incredibly happy- this baby was too cute…and he was definitely getting attached to her. This was not good, though he couldn't properly think on that. He was too happy that he had someone to keep him company, someone who isn't in love with him. The problem was the girl was beginning to seem a bit like a daughter to the Doctor, which made him sad when he thought back to what happened to Jenny.

But if this baby was staying with him, she needed some stuff. Some accessories. She was a baby for God's sake. And he couldn't keep calling her 'baby' or 'girl', what was her name? "You really need a name you know." The Doctor sighed and she grinned. "But then again…" He mused, leaning upon the chairs which the baby sat on. "To call you a name would mean I'm getting too attached to you. And I really can't have that. It would be too sad if I lost you." He turned to the baby who was now pouting and looking very much annoyed by the Doctor's comment. She did indeed look much put out. The Doctor laughed. "Alright then, what do you want to be called?" The baby just grinned and stared at the Doctor. He sighed again. She was being silent yet again. He knew she could talk, so maybe she was just shy.

"Okay, don't say a name then. I suppose I could call you Potential Alien. Even if you're not actually a potential alien. But it sounds good, doesn't it? Or even PA for short. Or, here's a good one, Pay! How about that?" The baby looked like she was thinking when she suddenly declared:

"Lulu."

"Lulu?" The baby nodded solemnly and her face broke into a smile. The Doctor tilted his head to one side. "Lulu. Yeah I like that. Lulu. Alright, you can be called Lulu!" Lulu squealed with glee and reached forward to hug him. The Doctor took her up in her arms and hugged her tight. He then put her down on the seat, stood up and checked the TARDIS was alright. This reminded him. "So, Lulu, how did you know my spaceship was the called the TARDIS then?" He asked, confused. He had never mentioned the TARDIS' name, so he couldn't for the life of him figure out how Lulu had known what it was called. Lulu smiled up at him knowingly. I seemed odd but he had a feel that this _baby_ knew something that he didn't. And that was odd. Very odd.

For some reason he changed the subject, as the current one was turning out to odd. He'd dwell on that later. "Now, Lulu-" He said, pulling a lever. "- I'm going to get you some baby equipment. But I'm a Timelord. Yeah, did you know? I'm a Timelord, and when Timelords go shopping, they don't just go down to the nearest M & S. Oh no; they take you to a whole new planet. Have you been out in space before?" He asked Lulu, all ready knowing the answer. Lulu shook her head. "Well you're going to the year 6932. Here we go!" He scooped up Lulu in his arms and pressed a button. He secured one hand firmly on a handle and another around Lulu as the whole spaceship shook and rumbled. "Y'know," He shouted, trying to be heard over the immense noise of rumbling and crashing. "I should really get you a car seat!"

Suddenly the shaking stopped and everything was quiet. "I think we're here." The Doctor stated softly, trying to get his breath back. Lulu looked up and smiled nervously, looking expectedly at the Doctor. "Now, this is the year 6932. Little history lesson here…well, future lesson for you but history lesson for this time period, so it is really history, but your future, if you look at it properly but…anyway, yes. Okay, in the early 70th century, the humans came to the conclusion that they needed to meet all female, and male, shopping needs. And so they began to build a planet so to have a huge shopping mall. And they succeeded, out there is an entirely man-made planet, devoted to shopping. So, you wanna go have a peek?" He picked up Lulu in his arms and carried her slowly to the door. Reaching out his free hand towards the door, the Doctor slowly pushed it open.

The first thing that hit them was the sunshine, a bright dazzling sun that lit up the place around them. /At least we don't have to worry about shadows/ The Doctor found himself thinking. /There's too much sun for that/.

He stepped out of the TARDIS properly and the Doctor heard Lulu gasp. Whoa, he didn't know babies could gasp. Learn a new thing every day. But then again, it was certainly a sight to gasp at. They had landed on a balcony of one of the tall glass buildings that was stood here. As they gazed down they saw hills of flowers and grass right at the bottom, strangely lit up considering the amount of buildings surrounding it. Though the buildings were all made of glass so they should reflect the sunlight making it supposedly impossible to see through, these buildings looked to be specially tinted, but so you can see in rather than not able to. And what a sight coming from inside, with all the different items they sold within. There was beautiful fabrics and appetizing food, with ornaments that just made you want to go over there and buy. There was thin tubes connecting the buildings together, and if you looked carefully you could see little tube-shaped vehicles whizzing to and from the buildings. The buildings went as far as the eye could see, with dazzlingly bright colours that shone from within. Cute sparkling lights lined the buildings and some of the glass on the buildings had beautiful decorations, with glass paint dragons and other exotic animals painted on the side.

"Nice." The Doctor said simply. Humans certainly did have style. He looked down at the baby in his arms. Lulu's mouth was slightly open and eyes wide as she tried to take in as much as possible of the amazing view. "Okay, okay, it's pretty cool." He smiled and Lulu looked up at him excitedly. "Okay. Mission: Baby accessories." She giggled appreciatively.

After a quick dash to get some money from 6932, the Doctor and Lulu were off. The Doctor glanced down at his check-list. "Okay, we need: nappies, baby clothes, a car seat, one of those baby carrier thingies, a bottle, lots of milk power, toys, baby food, anything else…?" He looked down at the baby expectedly. Lulu shrugged.

"I don' know!" Lulu stated proudly.

He laughed. "We'll just make as we go along, shall we?" She nodded.

They crossed the balcony and reached some large double doors. They were just about to open them when they opened for them, and a little robot whizzed out.

"You cannot park your spaceship there. You must move it." It said in a robotic voice when it stopped in front of the Doctor and Lulu.

"Oh sorry." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his physic paper. He pulled it out and showed it to the robot. "I have a…pass? Yeah, a pass."

"Please scan pass." It said, and the Doctor flashed the pass across the robot's hand. "Pass…authorised."

"Oh that's good, sometimes these passes don't work properly on machines and go coput, and that is never a good thing…Oh…goodbye to you too!" He said, as he realised the robot had left before he had finished. "Such a rude robot." He muttered more to himself but Lulu still giggled. "Now, off we go then! To the baby department!" He strode forward and then stopped and looked down at Lulu. "Y'know, you look really uncomfortable down there. Not only that, but it's awkward carrying you. C'mere…" He put his hands under Lulu's armpits and lifted her onto his shoulders. "Now that's better. You're quite light so it's alright with me when you're up there!

And so he proceeded with the striding, all now comfortable. "Now, we just have to find a sign…ah ha!" He called proudly as he noticed a sign saying 'Infants.' Wow, that was lucky, it's only 30 miles from here! And I was expecting it the over 50…but we can still go on those tube-cars, this is a good thing." Up on his shoulders Lulu whimpered slightly. "Don't worry, they're all right." He assured her, but she whimpered again, wriggling and when the Doctor looked up at her he noticed she was looking around, apparently nervous. The Doctor glanced round though didn't properly take it in. It was just very busy to him, loads of people around, shopping, looking at items, enjoying themselves.

"What is it Lulu?" He asked her, bringing her down from his shoulders to look at her curiously. She was still looking around nervously, but when her eyes met with the Doctor's, she simply shrugged and leant her head into his chest. "C'mon, you're going to love these tube-cars. I went in one once before, ages and ages ago, and they are pretty amazing."

He brought her to the tube station. There was a large queue for the tubes, though it looked fast-moving, considering the amount of tube-cars that were available. "It only takes a couple of minutes to get to the place you wanna go. The air pressure whizzes it at hundreds of miles per hour, so it should only take a couple of minutes, maybe 10 at the most." They stepped into the Baby Department queue and, in less than five minutes, were on board a tube-car.

They had been put on a special tube-car which had a baby seat for Lulu at the front. After strapping her in, the Doctor secured himself in the seat behind her, and two more people took the seats behind them. This made Lulu whimper even more, and she wriggled about in her seat. "Calm down Lu." The Doctor whispered into Lulu's ear as he leaned forwards. "It's going to be alright." The large tube door slammed to a shut and suddenly the tube-car jolted to immense speed- 0- 160 mph in less than a second. Despite herself, Lulu squealed with glee as the tube-car whizzed down the glass tube and over the fantastic view of the World Mall. But when she turned her head round to grin at the Doctor, she screamed with fright.

The two men behind them had ripped of their seat belts and had stood up, their arms ready to grab the Doctor. Their strangely plastic faces had been stretched into a grin that you would associate with a clown, and their hands looked like claws. The Doctor looked up in shock at the grinning nightmare and realised in a panic why Lulu had been so nervous on the way here. Maybe he should have been more observant.

**

* * *

**

**And there, I've done it, a cliff-hanger again. I really should get rid of these cliff-hangers. They're beginning to annoy me. At least this one's a pretty good cliff-hanger.  
And yes, finally, the baby has been named. Lulu! You like it? I think it's sweet. Actually, a friend of mine helped me with that name. I was on a bus...yes I remember now. I thought of loads of names actually, Lulu coming first. Pay came a close second actually, because I like the idea of Lulu being a Potential Alien. The Doctor's still going to call her that you know. I think that's an amazing name.  
Once again, I'm sorry chapter 3 seemed to repeat, causing major confusion and people in suspense. I promise you, that was purposeful. That's probably the reason of the quick update. That, and my enthusiasm. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
Remember- I WANT MA COOKIES! Keep those reviews coming people! I really want to know what you think of the chapter, and if you like Lulu's name or not. I will update soon. For now- allons-y! (Wow, I haven't actually used that expression yet!)**


	6. Lulu vs the Plasticated Monsters

**~Lulu vs. the Plasticated Monsters~**

**In which a two-year-old manages to beat these Plastics when the Doctor is unable to.  
And the Doctor finds baby accessories rather interesting.**

**Well hello again. Here is chapter 6 which was, in fact, considerably harder to write than you would think. I found that I'm not great at writing 'scary' so yeah...there you go, if it seems more funny than scary, that's why.  
Plasticated is, if I say so myself, a wonderful word invented by moi. I basically means plastic, but that seemed a little boring...and this is what I came up with instead. Good? Bad? Sitting on the fence? I don't know...it just sounded cool.  
This chapter may seem a teeny bit on the short side but that doesn't matter, it's interesting. It was fun to write, so hopefully it's fun to read. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 6- Lulu vs. the Plasticated Monsters

"Y'know we can work this out quite civilly…" The plastic faces didn't really have much mercy. They reminded the Doctor of when he first met Rose, and all those models in the shopping mall. But then again, these things looked a lot more real. For a start, they didn't look like models. They looked like ordinary human beings, except, they weren't. Their hands were curved like claws, and there eyes were wide and scared. Apart from that, they didn't show much proper emotion, apart from, of course, their plastic grins.

But they still looked more like humans than models, like they had serious plastic surgery. The Doctor had seen plenty of models with that amount of plastic surgery, with their eyes showing no emotion whether they're grinning or not. Their smiles always looked stretched, and here was an example now of these…things. And at the moment, they were a lot scarier than, say, any of those famous popstars with excessive plasic surgury. They were tall and cast a shadow upon the Doctor and Lulu, and from their claws they could potentially stab them both at any moment. "Okay, stabbing is not good. Don't stab, not good at all!" The Doctor said, trying to reason with them, with no hope. Those claws were getting closer…

"No stabby!" Lulu bellowed, and before the Doctor could quite realise what was going on, Lulu had picked up the nearest thing available (which happened to be her shoe) and had thrown it at the plastic human. This had delayed the plastic humans for at least a couple of seconds while they realised quite what was going on. And then, before the plastics had recovered, the luckiest thing in the world happened.

They stopped.

The reason you have seatbelts is to prevent you flying forward when you reach an abrupt stop. Obviously the tube-car has to stop abruptly all the time, and so the seatbelts are designed to keep you safe when the car stops. The car is not designed for any circumstances when the seatbelt is ripped off. In fact, it is designed so, unless you have super human strength, you can not rip the seatbelt off. Sadly, the plastics have super human strength, and thus were able to rip the seatbelts off quite easily. And they suffered the consequences, as the car stopped when they went from 180 mph to 0, resulting to the plastics smashing headlong into the front window. Ouch.

The Doctor and Lulu just sat, frozen in shock, and when the doors finally opened they jumped up immediately, glad to be free from the tube-car. "Wow, quick thinking Lu…" The Doctor whistled, and found himself out of breath by the previous procedure. Lulu smiled, though it was quickly wiped away, and she tapped the Doctor gently, pointing around. For the first time the Doctor looked properly around, this time noticing the specific details on each man, woman, boy or girl. They all had the same plastic faces, some smiling, some emotion-less, but all with those same wide eyes, shocked and afraid. From the fact that they hadn't started attacking them, the Doctor figured that they hadn't noticed them. And let them keep that way.

They were now standing in the baby department, where they were supposed to be. Except now that he realised how much danger they were in, the Doctor and Lulu really wanted to get back to the TARDIS. But knowing that they couldn't draw too much attention to themselves, they attentively steeped forward, well, the Doctor stepped forward, Lulu sat on his shoulders. "We need…a trolley." The Doctor mused quietly, and reached for a trolley, one of those trolleys with the baby seat on the front. The Doctor place Lulu into the seat and firmly gripped onto the handles. He pushed it forward, and he could feel the tension beating into his head, preventing him from thinking straight. It was like he was in a test and he knew he was cheating, or in class when you know you've forgotten a book, or even if you've stolen something. Your hairs began to sand on the back of your neck and all the way up your arms, and you shiver like someone has just walked right over your grave. That's what it felt like now.

Lulu smiled encouragingly, and the Doctor grinned back. "Shall we get those nappies then?" He asked quietly. Lulu nodded. God, she was clever. How was it she understood everything he said? That was way too advanced for a 1-year-old. Though then again, she could be a very small 2-year-old, you can never be too sure.

As they walked down the aisles, the Doctor passed all sorts of stuff that he simply couldn't turn down. A car seat designed for any spaceship, car, bus, rocket, any seat! And self-changing nappies, which comes with a nappy changing machine. Not only that but also refilling bottles, a weightless baby rucksack, a portable play area and even a teddy bear with buttons with heat, cool, and normal settings.

"Docka…" Lulu murmured from the Doctor's shoulders, nudging the Doctor's head with her tiny fist.

"What is it Lu?" The Doctor was so interested in the telletubbies with real TVs inside that he barely noticed Lulu had said his name. Which was certainly a first.

"No here."

"Hmm?"

"No here!" The Doctor pulled his eyes away from the telletubbies and suddenly realised Lulu's concern. There was no one here. The plastic people had vanished, which made them even scarier than when they were here. Damn, why was he so unobservant these days?

He glanced around him. It had suddenly become quite dark. The glass was no longer so see through- in face it was almost opaque- and the main light from the sun and vanished. They lights at the moment were the flickering ceiling lights above them, and these were dim and in some places off.

"Docka?"

"Yes Lu?" He pulled the child of his shoulders and stared into her large, frightened, lime green eyes.

"I'm scared."

* * *

**No cliff hanger! Well, sort of a cliff hanger, but it's not as cliff hanging as the original cliff hangers. Actually, who am I kidding, it's a cliff hanger. In fact, I'll just quit the ramble, it's too confusing.  
For those who don't know (though I hope you do know, they are, like, the greatest things in all baby creation), the 'telletubbies' I refered to arn't my creation, but a little kid's TV show. I happen to be quite a fan of it, though I _think _it's English, so some of you might not know of it. Then again, Doctor Who is English, so you might know it. It's like, the best, so all those who spent their childhood without it must be seriously deprived. I am so sorry.**

**COOKIES!! I read you're amazing reviews and I'm so thrilled to here how you think, but I want to know MORE! I'M HUNGREH. Much appreciated, thankyou. **

**(I WANNA COOKIES!!)**


	7. Surrounded in the Baby Department

**~Surrounded in the Baby Department~**

I've been reading other stories and I have to admit- my chapters are a bit short, arn't they? I do apologize for that, but I always come up to a good cliff hanger and I just think- I've got to leave it there, I do. Because if you put the next bit straight after you're just...well, not in suspense, are you? I don't know, it's hard to explain. That's just my excuse for short chapters.  
Now I'm really busy, what with updating, and school work, and now I've got a brain wave and I'm writing _another _story, which should be interesting. If you like Harry Potter as well as Doctor Who, you might want to take a look, it's a funky crossover.  
Anyway. On with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I saw other stories put these in every chapter so I just thought, oh what the hell, I'll add it. I don't own Doctor Who and all that lot, which is silly really, because I really want to own Doctor Who. One day I shall! But for now I just own Lulu...and a charactar that's coming soon...::SPOILER!!::

* * *

The Doctor hugged Lulu close encouragingly. "So am I Lu." He whispered into her ear. "But we've got be brave. You defeated the Plasticated Monsters before, didn't you? Well you can do it again." Lulu gave the Doctor a look that he could define as a They-Crashed-Into-The-Windscreen look, and he smiled. "Yeah but you threw your shoe at them. You sacrificed your shoe but it was worth it!" Lulu smiled at the memory. She then replaced the smile with a look of serious determination.

"We do this!"

"That's the spirit. Now, let's make the situation a little brighter." He took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the lights above them. After pressing a couple of buttons, the lights stopped flickering and became a lot brighter. But it still had that eerie dirty white colour, that made the whole situation a lot scarier than if it was completely light. It was dim, like when it's just turned evening and there's hardly any sun, with just the lampposts along the side of the road to light the road ahead of you. As you walk, the dim lights makes it even freakier than when it's dark, and the shadows around that lurk nearby you could have any sort of monster or mugger within…the Doctor shuddered at the thought.

He continued to push the trolley forward though. Evidently, it was designed specially for the large expanse of the shopping mall, and thus it had none of those irritating squeaky wheels that make horrible high-pitched squeals as it rolls forward. Nor was it very heavy, as obviously it must include light materials that they use with planes. All of these factors made it the dream trolley, though at this point in time the Doctor wasn't thinking about the trolley. He was desperately trying to think of a way to get back to the TARDIS, which was 30 miles away in one of the large clothes departments. And no way could he walk 30 miles with a toddler, not in a million years. So he definitely had a problem here.

What made it worse was the plastic…things could be anywhere. If they were standing right in front of him, he was alright. He could see what he was doing, what was going on. But when they were hidden, lurking in the shadows like those piranha-like monsters in the library, he couldn't do much about it. That was one of the main problems here.

They reached a fork in the aisles and the Doctor stopped, peering round the corners, wondering which way to go. The ends of both corridors were out of sight, disappearing into the thick darkness. Both corridors were quiet, absolutely silent, with no sound of any of the Plasticated Monsters. The Doctor looked down at Lulu for advice. She just looked up at him with wide eyes.

They suddenly heard a noise and both of there heads swiveled round. There was a child, shuffling slowly out of the left corridor, its head down and eyes closed. At the moment all it looked like was a dark shadow, but as it got closer, its features slowly became more apparent. It was a young boy, small and, from what they could make out, rather skinny and the Doctor couldn't quite see his face as there was a dark shadow across. The boy took another step forward and then stopped around 5 meters away from the trolley, still and very quiet. The Doctor realized he was holding as breath and let it out, only to take another harsh breathe in when the boy's head suddenly flew up, his eyes wide up in fright and his face plasticated. The Doctor jumped back in fright and Lulu gave a little yelp, and the child tilted his head to one side and began to grin. He reached his arms forward like some sort of zombie and they could now see the long claw like hands which was distinctive of all the other Plasticated Monsters. The boy started to walk slowly forward again, and as he did so they began to see more of the plastics, slowly walking from the corridor, all grinning with their arms out stretched.

"Docka…" Lulu had turned around and was staring behind them with wide eyes, and when the Doctor turned round he realized they were surrounded, hundreds of Plasticated Monsters coming from all angles. They were all slowly walking forward towards them, and the Doctor realized with alarm that they were surrounded.

All the plastics were slowly walking towards them, taking each step in unison with all the others. The Doctor and Lulu could barely breathe from anxiety as they came closer and closer and closer…until they stopped barely 3 feet away. They were in a perfect circle around them, poised all in deadly positions.

"I'm pretty sure we can sort this out…" The Doctor said slowly, his eyes flitting from one plastic to another plastic face, all of which were grinning with the same wide, terrified eyes. "I can help you. I can get rid of those plastic faces if you would just let me…" The plastics took another step forward. The Doctor turned round franticly, trying to make sure he could keep an eye on all of them at once. Then he stopped and looked down at the little girl in the trolley. Lulu looked up at him hopefully, yearning for him to make a move on and think of something. "I'm trying Lu, I'm trying…" He racked his mind, searching for the one thing…yes, that's perfect.

"I promise you, I can help you. But for now, we're obviously in a bit of a situation, so after I make a little adjustment on this trolley…" He took out his sonic screwdriver and directed it at the wheels, fine-tuning the mechanism in the trolley that enabled the weight loss. The people around them had completely stopped and were staring almost curiously at what the Doctor was doing. Suddenly he stood up. "You lot are obviously fairly powerful. But now I've fiddled with the hyper-drive within the clever mechanism of this trolley and," He smiled happily, wiggling the screwdriver in front of one of the Plastics' faces. "No one is meant to do that. So I only have one word for you lot. And that's-" He secured his fists tightly around the handles of the trolley and adopted the position one would be in at the start of a race. "-Allons-y!"

The force of an incredibly athletic alien with a strangely lightweight trolley designed now to push forwards at great speed was immense, and as the Doctor raced forward and crashed into the hard exterior of the plastic in front of them, Lulu had to brace herself as the whole trolley shuddered. "Oh dear, a bit of a dent…" the Doctor muttered as he ran, knocking various plastics out the way as he did so. Lulu squealed in glee.

The plastics were still frozen, and as the Doctor and Lulu fought their way through them, their heads turned as they followed their movement. Once the Doctor had finally crashed through the outer circle of the plastics, he stopped and swiveled the trolley round to look at them.

"They aren't moving…" He murmured, now slightly worried. He had expected the plastics to fight back or at least attempt to stop them, but they had done neither. They just continued to stare at him. What seemed like hours, though probably only a couple of minutes, passed as the Doctor and the plastics continued their staring contest. Lulu squirmed around in her seat in discomfort.

Suddenly a plastic towards the centre whipped their head round. A beeping noise was coming from somewhere in the building. "Large object detected." Came a robotic voice from above, and in unison, all the plastics whipped their head's round save a woman and the little boy, and before the Doctor and Lulu's very eyes materialized from the space they were in, leaving the remainder behind to continue staring at the Doctor. The two started by staring at the Doctor and Lulu, but the turned their body fully round to walk towards them. The grins on their faces stretched from ear to ear and their claws almost seemed to grow as they outstretched their arms.

"That…is not good…" the Doctor stated certainly, backing away with the trolley slowly. "Not good at all. You know at this point, I always come with this really amazing idea…" He turned and again gripped the trolley tightly with both hands. "RUN!"

* * *

**Yay!! Running!! Pity Lulu can't exactly run yet...though she's in a trolley so that's cool. I think that trolley is cool. I want one. The new accessory of Doctor Who- sonic screwdrivers are sooo yesterday.**

Doctor:: Don't listen to her my lovely screwdriver, I still love you. -huggles screwdriver-

**Me:: Nuuuu! I wanna be huggled by the Doctor...anyway, updates soooon!!**


	8. Dead Within the Wreckage

**~Dead Within the Wreckage~**

**Whoops, sorry for a _very _short chapter here, but it can't be helped. The cliff hanger at the end wouldn't be a good cliff hanger if it stopped right away, would it? No, and that is my excuse for this piddly 980 word chapter. It's better than nothing isn't it? For some reason or other, I like lots of short chapters and quick updates rather than not very many long chapters with slow updates. Anyway, so yeah.  
In the next chapter we meet a new charactar (yaaay!!) so watch out for the update! Hope you enjoy the chapter. =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who, bla bla bla, but I do own Lulu, ma plots and other funky ideas I come up with.**

* * *

The Doctor shoved the trolley as heard as he could down the corridor whilst he hung on behind. Lulu was screaming with fright, and the plastics were gaining speed behind them. They whizzed around a corner and saw, to their delight, a tube station! There was no one around so the Doctor pulled out his physic paper and flashed it across the access block. "Come on, come on, come on!" He said, infuriated, and saw when he glanced over his shoulder that the plastics were catching up.

_Ding! Access Authorized! _A voice came from the machine and the tube car opened. The Doctor shoved the trolley in the trolley storage compartment and quickly strapped himself and Lulu into seats. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the mechanics and the door closed, just as the plastics reached them. One of them reached their hand out to stop it but the door was already almost fully shut, and it snapped to halt at the bottom, crushing the hand.

"YES!" The Doctor shouted, and Lulu jigged up and down in her seat. And they were off, the speed exhilarating as they raced down the tubes. They didn't know where they where going but at least they were away from those plastics.

But after 5 minutes the pleasure was beginning to wear off. They didn't know where they were going. They were traveling further and further away from the TARDIS and the plastics could jump out at the station at any point. They could see the station ahead and they reached an abrupt stop, jolting them forward. From what they could see, they were alone. The door slowly opened and they got out cautiously, pulling the trolley out of the storage compartment and placing Lulu in it. There was intense silence and the aisles were again dark.

They took a couple of steps forward and their eyes slowly adjusted to the light. They were in what looked to be the clothes department, with arrays of hung-up clothes and, worse still, shopping models. But in the distance something seemed to have gone wrong, they could see that the clothes wasn't organized in the neat rows like they back here; they were scattered and bits of metal were scattered around. As they walked forward, it began to become clear that something had crashed there, and now they could see it clearly it looked to be some sort of space pod, the kind that you would send on a search mission. It looked to be in bad shape, and strangely it had a sort of recent look about, as if it hadn't been there for a while.

They were now right up close to the pod and the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver to scan it. It was definitely from this time era, and it had traces that some life was still on this ship. "Hello?" He said, his voice so nervous it came out barely more than a whisper. There was no sound. He reached out and touched the pod, much to Lulu's discomfort. She sat in the trolley near by and watched the Doctor, scared that any of the plastics were suddenly going to jump out and grab her or him. The Doctor was too curious to really think about that and was studying the crash inquisitively.

He realized the pod had caved in on itself, and that if there was any life then it would be inside there. He lifted a piece of heavy metal and through it aside, making a clatter as it hit the tiled floor. Hello, what was that? He leaned forward to look at it and realized, to his horror, that it was a leg, bent in a hideously odd sort of way. He lifted another piece of metal to find that it was concealing a person, female and, from the looks of it, dead. He purposely stood in front of the dead woman to block the view from Lulu and bent down, studying the lady apologetically. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He murmured softly. The woman's eyes were still open, obviously died from being hit on the head by a bit of the ceiling, and he shut them slowly and carefully, looking at the woman with great sadness.

He grabbed a t-shirt that was nearby and delicately placed it over her face, so Lulu could not see it. He stepped back, hands in pockets and frowning. Obviously this had been the object the plastics had detected. Apparently they must have shot it down and it had landed here, buried in the ruble. He stepped over to the other side of the pod, looking for any type of radio or anything, or people who might be still alive, but unconscious. But all he found as he lifted bits of metal and plastic off the ship was more dead bodies, with blood wounds mainly to their head, evidently killing them instantly. It became apparent that everyone had died in the crash, or this is what the Doctor assumed but he couldn't be drawn away from the fact the sonic screwdriver detected something. Something living and warm blooded, and from the looks of things those plastics weren't alive and warm blooded.

He stood in the middle of the wreckage, glancing around and making sure Lulu was okay. He put his hands in his pockets and tried not to think the job was hopeless, that he would find at some point some sort of life in this place. He sighed and took a step forward, deciding to leave, when suddenly a hand appeared out of no where and grabbed him round the ankle. He tripped and almost fell, but managed to regain his balance and looked round at the hand in pure shock. It hung on securely and wouldn't let go.

Lulu's scream echoed all the way down the hall.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Yay!! And that is why I had to finish there. The cliff hanger was to great and it's powers washed over me. =D Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**I'm dying...from lack...of reviews! The next update won't come until you lot review so get writing! =)**


	9. Friends and Enemies

**~Friends and Enemies~**

**Hiya Folks! Yeah I know...there hasn't been any updates in a while...but then again, there hasn't been any reviews in a while! Anyway, here's my excuse - I wrote all the plot lines of this story into one note book. And then I lost the notebook (yeah, I know, clever arn't I?). I couldn't continue the story without the notebook so I've been looking for it for ages. And then I found it (YYAAAYYY!!!) and so I was able to continue! Which is very very very good. So on with the show! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who. But i should own Doctor Who. It's not fair...maybe I will one day. Hopefully. Maybe. Anyhoo! I don't own Doctor Who, but I do own the rockin' baba Lulu! Yayyyyy!**

* * *

After staring at the hand for a couple of heart-swallowing seconds, the Doctor realized that the hand wasn't plastic, A.K.A. it was human…well, as human as you could get in this place. The Doctor's second impression was if there was something alive down, the best idea would be to get it out before it suffocated.

After calling to Lulu that everything was alright, the Doctor bent down and touched the hand. Soft skin. That meant this being was definitely not one of the plastics. "I'm gonna get you out." He said to it encouragingly and he thought he heard a muffled agreement. He secured his grip to the hand and attempted pulling. It didn't work, and before the Doctor pulled whoever's arm out of its socket, he decided to rethink. Maybe pulling wasn't the best answer.

He began to pull at the ruble that lay around the hand, lifting heavy sheets of metal and pulling out concreted bricks, to reveal a muscular arm. He threw another plank of metal out of the way and saw a head, coughing and looking to be spinning in and out of consciousness. The Doctor's eyes widened and he continued to clear away the rubbish, and finally managed to pull a man out- from the look of his clothes, an army type. After a quick check the Doctor figured out that no bones were broken and breathing and heart rate were okay, though it seemed he had received a bit of a bash to the head, which had knocked him to near unconsciousness.

"Are you alright?" He asked him, and the man groaned, his hand automatically going his head. He was lean and muscular, and was dressed in army-patterned top and black trousers, with large hard boots. His long hair hung loosely from his head and he looked as though he was a well-trained soldier, even though he looked no more than 20. The Doctor noticed that he had a gun next him and made a point to move it away from him. They had a baby nearby.

He knelt forwards and scanned the man with his sonic screwdriver, double checking for bad injuries, but it came up with nothing terribly serious. This was surprising, considering the rest of his colleagues had all died. He placed his hand on the man's head and already felt a small lump forming on top of his head.

"Wha…what's goin' on?" The man asked gruffly, still rubbing his head.

"Your ship crashed." The Doctor told him, and stood up, reaching for the trolley and pulling it towards him. Lulu, who had been looking terrified all this time, reached her arms up towards him, and he picked her up and held her in his arms. "I'm sorry, but you seem to be the only survivor." The man slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes wearily, before looking up at the Doctor and Lulu with a confused expression.

"What happened?" He asked. He had a low deep voice and in some ways it was quite commanding. The Doctor could see he had the potential to be an army leader; not that he liked this fact. Being quite the pacifist, he disliked guns and fighting, and this man seemed to be the type of person who did just that.

"What's your name?" He asked him, and the man looked up at him again. He frowned and tilted his head down, as if trying to remember.

"Ryan. But I can't remember much about how we crashed. I just remember flying towards the World Mall and then…there was the warning alarm and…we got hit…" He screwed up his face in concentration. The Doctor grimaced.

"It seems it was the plastics; they said they had spotted a 'large object'. It seems," He said, pulling his face with his hand and sighing deeply, "that was your ship."

"The plastics?"

"Yeah. They look like humans except…they're not; they seem to attack anyone who comes on the premises which was us and, apparently, you."

Ryan nodded and shakily got to his feet. "That must be why so many people vanished." The Doctor frowned.

"People have vanished?" He asked.

"Yeah. But – ow – I'll tell you more about that once I've recovered." He rubbed his head again and looked around, before pulling an electronical device from his pocket. "Clothes…Oh dear, we're miles away from where I'm meant to be."

The Doctor pulled back some of the wreckage and managed to find a first aid kit. He proceeded to wrap Ryan's leg with bandages, but though there was a cut there was nothing serious. "You know, I really need to know what the situation is." The Doctor said seriously once Ryan had had a bit of a breather.

"Yeah, okay. I'll tell you. Okay this mall looked to be going fine until three months ago, when suddenly all communication from World Mall to us was cut. Just like that. Not a sound from them."

"But was there people there when it was cut?"

"Yeah, of course. Thousands and thousands and thousands. The place is mega, and three months ago it was in its prime. It was so popular. But then all these people disappeared, just like that. Well, of course there was search teams going out and stuff, but they never came back and we didn't hear from them again. So they sent some of the army along," He indicated to himself. "To sort out the problem."

"Right. So these plastic people have been killed, seemingly by these plastic things? Or…turned into these plastic things?"

"I dunno…either way, we're in trouble, if they're out to get us."

"I agree. We'd better get out of here quick." He glanced around. "Hey…where's Lulu?" The trolley and the baby were gone. Suddenly realizing the problem in this situation, the Doctor began to run around desperately, screaming Lulu's name.

"Lulu? Lulu! LULU!" There was no answer. Damn, damn, damn, where was she?

* * *

**Haha Doctor, I know where she is! MWAHAHA! I feel so powerful. Yayyy. Anyway, say hi to Ryan, because he's my new charactar. Oh, and by the way, I forgot to add him. He's mine. Mine! -huggles-**

**Okay, I want REVIEWS. Yes reviews. Not subcribers and anything, though that would be nice. But it's reviews I really want. Because that way you read them and it makes you all warm inside and you're just like OOOO YAYY I FEEL SPECIAL and it means people are taking the time to talk about my story. And it makes me happyful. Yes. Happyful.**


	10. NOTICE

Heya peeps.

SORRY!! I know I haven't posted in a long long time. Truth is, I've got to that stage where I just can't be arsed to sit down and write the next chapter. I'm sorry but after a while you just get…well, bored! So this is why I haven't posted in a long time.

I'm sorry to say that I've decided to give it a break for while.

I know it may be a little irritating, and in some ways it's irritating for me because I had I plot written out and everything, but ah well. And so, until further notice, I won't be writing for a while. Maybe I'll feel like continuing it soon. You'll have to see. But for now, I'm gonna have to take a break.

Love from Lady of the Cats xx


End file.
